La vida es una carrera y ellas la ganaran
by Lady Maring
Summary: Cuando Ginny y Hermione saben que seran separadas inician una carrera que desidira su vida ¡¡¡Reeditada! parejas Draco/Hermione & Harry/Ginny
1. Carrera de la Muerte

Es mi primera historia no me maten, jaja los personajes no me pertenecen. Les recomiendo que cuando lean esta historia escuchen la canción

**Not Gonna Get Us ****de T.A.T.U** (pero recuerden ellas son mejores amigas o hermanas como mejor les parezca), esta reeditado gracias a mi friend FERN que me explico como mejorarlo ¡gracias por tu ayuda y gracias por los comentarios!

**Los personajes son de Jk.**

-argumento-

"pensamientos"

****** Cambio de escena o personajes

****************************************

Un hombre esperaba pacientemente a su esposa, el sabia que el único pasatiempo de ella, desde hace algunos años era conducir su motocicleta deportiva _"muy entupido a mi ver",_ con su traje de cuero negro _"muy sexy, pero vulgar",_ -la muy tonta hace lo que digo-, hablaba el hombre mientras se sentaba en el sillón de cuero negro de su sala de estar, no pasaba de los 30 años, muy elegante, de piel de porcelana, cabello platinado, ojos color de hierro y fríos, buena figura pero con los sentimientos de una horrible serpiente.

Vio como su _"adorada esposa"_ llegaba a la mansión, la vio saludar a sus hijos con una sonrisa y un beso, _"a ver cuanto te dura la alegría",_ después dispuso a dirigirse donde el _"la función va a empezar",_ tomo el ultimo sorbió de su copa de vino y sonrío a su esposa. lo que sucedió después fueron solo gritos de una fuerte discusión.

--

-¿No puedes hacerlo?- dijo la voz de una castaña

-¡Yo la quiero es mi hermana!- volvió a cuestionar la mujer

-¡¡¡No es tu hermana!!!- hablo autoritariamente un hombre

-¡No de sangre pero si es mi hermana!- refuto ella

-¡Es mi mejor amiga!- insistía la mujer

-¡No se hable mas nos iremos!- termino el blondo

--

-Así que baja de esa entupida nube por que no la volverás a ver- fueron las palabras del rubio. Acidas para lastimar más Hermione

-¡No Draco! no me hagas esto- decía una Hermione con lagrimas

El la miro sin decir nada, para que molestarse el era un Malfoy y se hacia lo que el decía.

Ella vio en sus ojos decisión, sino hacia nada las separarían, así que pensó en todos las ideas por mas locas que se le ocurrieran, y opto por lo primero que se le ocurrió.

_"Fugarse, no era lo mas inteligente pero era lo único que tenia"_ vio la puerta principal abierta ella acababa de llegar en su moto deportiva y sin pensarlo mas salio de ahí como si el mismo diablo la siguiera.

Corrió hasta la salida, el rubio tardo en reaccionar y salio tras suyo. _"no te iras Hermione tu eres MIA"_

La castaña salio y se monto a su motocicleta, arranco y salio rápidamente, Draco salio y dio un fuerte grito para que cerraran la salida de la mansión. _"inútiles ni para eso sirven" _

Los trabajadores por mas que lo intentaron no lo lograron detenerla, Hermione salio a máxima velocidad quemando las llantas de su motocicleta, Nadie la separaría de su hermana, ¡nunca! nadie se lo juro ella misma.

El rubio sonrío _"así que ahora huyes Granger, ¡que la persecución empiece!",_ camino hasta su Ferrari plateado subió tranquilamente, introduzco la llave y la giro, el motor rugió con poder, retrocedió, vio en el espejo retrovisor a sus hijos en la ventana, tenían la mirada fija en el _"por que me miran así"_ giro el volante y acelero iba tras su mujer.

***********

Mientras tanto en una gran mansión, a unas cuantos kilómetros, una discusión muy parecida a la anterior se lleva a cabo por otra pareja era un morocho y una pelirroja. El matrimonio Potter-Weasly

-¡¡Entiende Ginny es mejor así las cosas, deja ya esas niñerías!!- dijo un hombre de cabellos azabache

-¡Pero que es lo que dices Harry! yo la quiero es mi hermana- gritaba una hermosa pelirroja

-¡No es tu hermana!- le cuestiono el hombre

-¡¡Si es mi hermana le grito!!- la pelirroja

-Es mejor que empaques las cosas, mañana nos iremos y nunca volverás a verla- sentencio el hombre

-¡¡Eso nunca Harry antes muerta!!- le cuestiono la pelirroja a su esposo

-¡Es tu amiga Harry!- le recrimino Ginny con los ojos rojos

--

Con eso Ginny salio corriendo seguida de cerca por su esposo James que se mostraba furioso, Subió a su VMW rojo vio a sus hijos en el jardín y se sintió la peor de las madres, _"cuantas veces nos han visto pelear, pero no mas, hasta aquí llego esta situación, prometo regresar hijos míos" _y partió a toda marcha, Dejando a un Harry indignado que se subió en su HUMMER negra, A traer a su mujer -cueste lo que cueste- se dijo así mismo.

--

************

Hermione pasaba las avenidas y calles a toda velocidad, poco le importaba que los semáforos estuvieran en rojos, ella los pasaba como si nada. _"mis hijos han de estar preocupados, pero solo así todos seremos libres, espero que sepan esperar, juro que regresare por ustedes y seremos felices"_

Los carros le pitaban y en más de una ocasión casi la botan, ¡Pero no!, ella no se dejaría atrapar y menos por su esposo que la seguía de cerca, _"no te cansas de hacernos sufrir Draco"_

Ella había aceptado todo, que la cambiara físicamente _"ahora parezco una Barbie",_ que le quitara a sus hijos _"cuantas veces llegaba a sus cuartos y no podía entrar, por miedo a que les hicieras algo"_, la varita _"mi don, mi herencia mi yo misma",_ que no le permitiera trabajar en Hogwart _"uno de mis sueños",_ que ya no pudiera visitar a los Weasly como ella quería _"aislada de el mundo, solo con él",_ pero esto último si que no lo toleraría, Ginny era su mejor amiga, su hermana y por ella pelearía hasta las ultimas consecuencias, con estos pensamientos acelero mas su motocicleta y miro que ya se alejaba de la ciudad ahora su destino era el inmenso desierto.

********

-¡No te escaparas Hermione!, ¡tu eres solo MIA!, de nadie mas, y si hasta ahora has hecho lo que he querido, no le veo el inconveniente a seguir así, además que una ¡maldita pelirroja! no te apartara de mi, tu me perteneces- hablaba un rubio mientras cambiaba de velocidad en su Ferrari plateado, delante de el iba su esposa a toda velocidad, en su moto roja y amarilla metálica apresuro mas su marcha, no la dejaría marchar, por lo menos no viva. Palabras de las cueles de arrepentiría después.

***********

**-¡Detente Ginny!-** decía desde su camioneta negra Harry, la pelirroja simplemente lo ignoraba, Harry empujo el auto de ella, sacándolo de la carretera para que se detuviera en la pared de la carretera, sabia que si llegaba al desierto no la detendría, Ginny freno y dio una vuelta en **u** para zafarse de la manera tan brusca en que Harry envestía su auto, lo que le costo las dos puertas de su hermoso VMW.

Harry no se daba por vencido, -ella no lo abandonaría ella era de el, -_"no permitiré que nadie me quite nada, tu me perteneces",_ **-¡Esto lo hace por ella no!,-** grito el morocho enojado, la Pelirroja solo sonrío, esto solo avivo mas el estado de furia de sus esposo, que sin dudarlo mas volvió a embestir el auto de la chica, halo la palanca cambiando de velocidad y arremetió contra el auto rojo.

Harry logro su cometido vio como Ginny perdió la dirección y empezó a girar sin control por la carretera, Harry sabia que ella podía caer en la orilla, pues no había pared en uno de los lados de el camino solo era una enorme caída, Ginny freno y intento mantener el control de el auto pero no pudo, y se estrello de lleno en la baranda que era lo que guardaba que los autos no cayeran al abismo, ella se golpeo la cabeza y por un momento quedo inconsciente sabia que tenia que seguir _"¿por que Harry?, ¡Hermione ayúdame!",_ Harry asustado freno rápidamente, intento bajar, pero la puerta de su auto estaba dañada por los golpes anteriores, y no se podían abrir, se asusto cuando vio a su esposa desmayada enzima de el volante, una explosión se escucho, el auto de Ginny empezó a quemarse y el no podía salir.

-¿Que he hecho?- se repetía una y otra vez, -Ginny sal de el auto, **¡Despierta!,** Ginny escúchame- gritaba desesperado Harry

************

Draco no iba a permitir que le ganaran, marco desde el teléfono de su auto a Hermione, la llamada cayo automáticamente, -¡Para de una ves mía!, no tienes salida,- ella odiaba que el la llamara así, -¡**cállate Malfoy!**, ¡ahora soy Malfoy Granger!- dijo el, cambiando la velocidad, ya iba a 200 km/h.

Hermione sabia que si la atrapaba seria su fin, acelero mas su moto, adelante había un puente en construcción, esa seria su única salida, solo así seria libre, dio toda la velocidad con la que contaba su motocicleta y continuo, ya había tomado la decisión, ella saltaría por ella, por Ginny, por sus hijos, por su libertad, nada las separaría de lograr su meta y ser felices.

Draco dedujo lo que su esposa haría y le hablo -**¡Herm no hagas esto!,** te mataras hablemos, llegaremos a alguna solución,- el quería que ella se detuviera.

-**¡no Draco!,** no hay nada mas que hacer solo esto-, se quito los audífonos de sus oídos, se desprendió de el celular y lo aventó a un lado.

Draco intento acercarse, y lo logro pero, Hermione lo había previsto su jugada y se adelanto, vio un tumulto de arena, ahí se podría escabullir, sin mas se dirigió hacia el, Draco se adelanto a ella para detenerla, eso era lo que él pensaba, pero Hermione salió de el camino para sombro de el, la vio acercase a una rampa improvisada y pasarle por encima se su auto, el la vio horrorizado mientras la moto pasaba por enzima de su auto, ella cayo en el inicio de el puente que estaba en construcción y acelero.

Draco le empezó a gritar **-¡Detente, te mataras!,-** la morocha fijo su vista en su objetivo y tomo mas velocidad, Hermione agacho su cuerpo tanto a la moto que no se distinguía y sin mas la moto salio despedida a una gran altura, Draco solo veía la silueta de la moto y de Hermione volar por los aires, pero se horrorizo cuando vio a la motocicleta junto con Hermione estrellarse de lleno con un camión que pasaba justo en el momento en que la morocha cruzaba la autopista.

Tanto la moto como su conductora, salieron despedidas hacia la orilla, estrellándose y cayendo Mione lejos de su vehiculo, Draco quedo asustado subió a su Ferrari y arranco, tenia que llegar donde Hermione sino seria su perdición.

_"creo que el juego esta ves si llego lejos, tengo que llegar donde Hermione, creo que esta ves no me perdonara lo que le he hecho"_

***********

Hermione sintió como su cuerpo se chocaba con el duro pavimento de la carretera, sintió como sus huesos se quebraban y sus músculos reclamaban por el sobrehumano esfuerzo que estaba realizando, vio como su vista se nublaba, vio todo borroso, _"será que moriré aquí como un perro",_ vio la moto a unos metros de ella, y recordó el camión con el que había colisionado, -si no me hubiera apartado un poco estaría muerta, mi marido me atraparía, y no podría ver a Ginny y de seguro a mis hijos tampoco.

intento levantarse aunque tambaleante por lo que tenia roto un brazo _"si tuviera mi varita lo solucionaría, a quien engañas Hermione ya no podrías usarla",_ se evalúo, pudo comprobar que tenia unas costillas rotas, sentía como estas se le metían en la carne cuando se movía al caminar, y como los huesos de su brazo sobresalían de su piel, cuando se incorporo pidió que la moto sirviera, y así fue _"un milagro",_ como pudo se subió en ella, y arranco pero por su cuerpo lastimado le era mas difícil dirigir la motocicleta, vio como un Ferrari plateado se acercaba, con un movimiento circular de sus manos en el acelerador de la moto acelero, -¡no permitiré que me atrapes!, no esta ves- ya le habían quitado todo menos a su hermana a su mejor amiga.

************

Draco la vio toda ensangrentada, y muy lastimada, pero logro ver en sus hermosos ojos chocolate vida, esa que creyó haberle quitado hace mucho y temblo, toda ella estaba muy decidida y por primera ves sintió desesperación -¡la voy a perder y el único culpable soy yo!-, el la había despojado de todo, al principio solo por venganza, pero después fue por simple y llana diversión.

_"me encantaba su rostro cuando la despojaba de algo valioso, de el cariño de nuestros hijos, pero con el paso de los años algo en mi interior cambio, o mas bien ella cambio algo en mi, sentí como nacía en mi el amarla sin obligación, protegerla, Hermione es __**MIA solo MIA**__, pero el no le dijo a ella que la amaba, no, nunca lo hizo, su orgullo, su maldito orgullo se lo impidió"._

-pero ahora era diferente, ahora la trataría como lo que era, el amor de su vida-, cambio de velocidad para darle mayor velocidad a su Ferrari, **-¡Perdóname Hermione!-** fueron sus palabras dicha al vacío, ese vacío que fue donde Hermione agonizaba lenta y dolorosamente por el trato de su esposo.

************

Hermione vio a lo lejos el desierto, se percato que adelante había un accidente, reconoció el auto de Ginevra _"que ocurrió, espero no sea lo que pienso"_, vio el auto de su amiga en mal estado y temió lo peor, cerca de el auto de su amiga estaba la Hummer de Harry _"cuando dejaste de ser mi mejor amigo, cuando te volviste tan cruel",_ ella seguía acercándose a el lugar, escucho el sonido de el motor de el VMW rojo siendo arrancado, y supo que Ginny la había visto. _-¡Pronto llegare!-_ fueron sus palabras

**************

Ginny se despertó, su cabeza le dolía, y su vista fallaba un poco, **-¡Gracias a Dios!** por haberse puesto el cinturón- vio a un Harry desesperado queriendo salir de su auto, y que le gritaba, pero casi no lo escuchaba, lo veía moverse desesperadamente y su olfato le ayudo a detectar que algo que se quemaba, era su auto. _"Genial ahora me Hare pollo frito"_

***************

**-¡Ginny por el amor de Dios sal de ahí, va ha estallar!-** gritaba a su mujer, -¡por favor Merlín no la dejes morir!, ¡ella no!, por favor no me la quites lloraba el niño y ahora hombre que vivió.-

La vio despertase y levantar la cabeza, el empezó a gritarle y señalar la parte de atrás de el auto, para que saliera, ella no lo entendía podía verlo en sus ojos, pero de pronto ella arranco el auto, retrocedió, las llamas aumentaban, pero eso no importaba, Harry encendió su auto y siguió a Ginny, -si no salía ella de ahí moriría- sabia que era su culpa "_esos celos que lo volvían loco"_, -esta posecividad-, el la había hecho sufrir, cuantas veces se lo dijo ron, pero el no lo escucho, el la quería para el, solo para el, pero ahora las cosas cambiarían el no le haría mas daño, pero tenia que alcanzarla primero, acelero tenia que decirle que la amaba.

***************

Ginny aunque aturdida vio que una moto se acercaba a lo lejos, era ella su alma gemela, su hermana a la persona que mas quería en el mundo un amor que solo se compararía con el amor hacia sus hijos, atrás de ella venia Draco, no lo pensó mas, pidió que el auto sirviera, y así lo arranco, retrocedió y empezó la marcha, si Harry la seguía o no ya no importaba tenia que salvar a su hermana, tenían que huir de ese mundo de soledad, de la oscuridad, de la maldad en que estaban sumergidas, desde hace mucho tiempo, pero ella habían encontrado la salida, la salida para Ginny era Hermione y sin mas acelero derrapando las llantas en el asfalto.

**************

Hermione vio el auto de Ginny en llamas, tenia que sacarla de ahí lo mas pronto posible vio en el espejo a Draco acercarse, **-¡no esa no era un opción era ahora o nada!-,** acelero, vio la camioneta de Harry muy cerca, pero poco le importo, paso a su lado tenia que llegar a Ginny, ella tenia que llegar a su luz, a la luz de su libertad, escucho una explosión de el auto de la pelirroja el tiempo se acababa sino hacia algo Ginny moriría.

****************

Harry vio por el espejo retrovisor la moto de Hermione y el Ferrari de Draco, vio pasar al lado a su antigua y ex mejor amiga, lo que vio la dejo horrorizado, la morocha tenia quebrado el brazo derecho, solo con el brazo izquierdo llevaba la moto, el otro brazo estaba colgando y su rostro tenia dolor, estaba llena de sangre, y muy maltratada, vio como se acercaba al auto de su pelirrojas, pero algo estaba mal el auto tomaba mas velocidad, y lo supo, los frenos de el auto de su esposa no funcionaban.

***************

Ginny vio como se acercaba Herm, y la pudo por fin apreciar, lagrimas empezaron a salir copiosamente de sus ojos, intento frenar para ayudarla, ya no importaba si las atrapaban, ya no importaba nada, solo ayudar a su a su amiga, su camino, intento frenar pero mas velocidad tomaba el auto, **-¡los frenos no sirven!**,- se asusto, -¡voy a morir!- dijo, pero alguien la llamo **¡GINNY!** le gritaron, ella voltio DONDE HABIA SENTIDO LA VOZ y la vio, vio a su única conexión con la realidad.

**-¡Ginny tienes que salir de el auto va a explotar!**- levanto la mano que tenia quebrada aun luchando con el insoportable dolor

Ginny vio la cara de su amiga, ella estaba sufriendo, ella tenía que salvarlas a ambas, se quito el cinturón y sin más se abalanzo hacia la moto cayendo atrás de Hermione, la morocha dio la vuelta, tenia que salirse del camino y con un giro rápido coloco la moto en dirección opuesta.

*******

Harry y Draco venían cada uno en un carril, y vieron como la morocha sacaba a la pelirroja de el auto en llamas, vieron como esta dio la vuelta y ahora venia en dirección a ellos, luego escucharon la explosión de el auto de Ginny que seguía sin un conductor, Hermione pasó a toda velocidad entre ellos, seguida de una ola de fuego y partes de el carro de la pelirroja, ellos solo atinaron a frenar y agacharse en sus propios autos, rápidamente cada unos puso marcha atrás y así emprendieron la persecución nuevamente.

********

Hermione seguía el camino sin ver nada mas, solo era ella y Ginny, pero se sintió débil y casi pierde el control de la moto, pero una mano la sostuvo, era Ginny que le ayudaba, una descarga eléctrica paso por el cuerpo de ambas, y sumado a la adrenalina las hizo no sentir el dolor de sus propios cuerpos, Ginny lleva el volante de la moto, ahora Hermione solo estaba recostada, le costaba respira, -no te preocupes Hermione pase lo que pase siempre estaremos juntas-, dijo Ginny -siempre juntas- repetía Hermione, la pelirroja vio como su vestido blanco se llenaba de sangre de Hermione, y pensó que seria mejor parar, si no ella moriría, Hermione adivino sus pensamientos solo negó con su cabeza, puso sus manos en le volante junto a las de su amiga y acelero, Ginny no dijo nada _"pasara lo que pasara ellas estarían juntas"_

*******

Harry fijo su vista en la de Draco _"hay que virar los autos",_ el blondo entendió perfectamente, ambos iban en retroceso, giraron 360 grados y se colocaron en la posición correcta, adelante vieron un barranco _"seria acaso que ella saltarían"_

*******

Draco vio como Hermione estaba perdiendo las fuerzas, la vio sostenerse de la pelirroja, cuanto no daría el para que pararan y decirles que no las separarían, miles de imágenes azotaron su cabeza, Era su Mione preparándole el desayuno y el aventándolo al suelo por que estaba mal...

---

......Recuerdo......

_-!es que ni esto puedes hacer bien! grito Draco_

_-¡perdona Draco!- decía Hermione_

_-¡yo trabajo!, espero que mi mujer me tenga la cena lista- gritaba el blondo_

_Hermione solo recogía los pedazos de los platos mientras sus hijos la miraban, una infinito dolor se reflejaban en los ojos de los pequeños al ver a su madre así_

_-----_

......... fin de el recuerdo..........

--

- como pude se tan maldito con ella y lo peor como la dañe con quitándolas a los niños-

--

.........Recuerdo.........

--

_-¡mama!, !mama!- gritaban desesperados los hijos de Hermione_

_-¡no lo hagas Draco me portare bien! rogaba Hermione a su esposo que halaba a su hijos al auto para sacarlos de la mansión_

_-¡mama no dejes que papa nos lleve al internado! lloraban los pequeños_

_-¡déjense de estupideces! grito el blondo, -fui muy claro Granger si te portabas mal tus hijos se irían- le dijo en tono mordaz Draco_

_-¡por favor!- suplicaba la morocha, .si quieres yo no los veo pero no te los lleves lejos de la mansión. Le pidió de rodias Hermione_

_-como soy bueno, lo are pero tu no te podrás acercar a ello ¿me entendiste?- le dijo mientras la empujaba y caía en el suelo Hermione_

_Hermione solo lloraba mientras veía como sus hijos se alejaban._

.........fin de el recuerdo............

--

-cuantas veces ella me pedía cariño y la abofeteaba, era un monstruo, pero no quería perderla-

Ahora el haría lo que fuera necesario, pero no estaba seguro si con eso bastaría, ya la veía tan lejos que no la podía alcanzar, -¡pero no!- sin pelear no se rendiría.

*****

-Ginny cuantas veces me dijiste que me amabas y yo dudaba y te humillaba-

--

...recuerdo....

---

_-ya regreso Harry voy por ponche- le dijo la pelirroja_

_-Ginny se saco el premio gordo con Potter- escucho Harry decir a una mujer gorda_

_-si con eso que el pobre cree que la pelirroja lo ama- seguía una mujer delgada, y se fueron riendo estruendosamente_

_-ya vine Harry ¿bailamos?- le dijo Ginny a su novio_

_el la saco a bailar, Ginny estaba muy feliz, estaba con su amor platónico, __**-Harry te amo- **__le dijo, el morocho recordó lo que las mujeres habían dicho y se enfureció, se soltó de Ginny y se fue a bailar con una asiática llamada Cho, Ginny vio como Harry la acariciaba y besaba delante de todos y como le lanzaba miradas de desprecio a ella._

_-¿por que Harry?- fue todo lo que dijo mientras salía de la fiesta_

_---_

........fin de el recuerdo.............

----

-cuando te miraba un hombre, te decía si ese era tu amante-

--

....... Recuerdo.........

--

_-¡amor tengo ganas de un helado! vamos a comprarlo- decía Ginny a su esposo Harry alegremente_

_-¡no quiero!- le dijo de manera cortante el morocho_

_Ginny un poco triste respondió, -¡esta bien yo voy por el!-_

_-¡has lo que quieras!- fue la contestación de el azabache_

_Ginny recorrió la distancia hasta donde se encontraba el puesto de helados y pidió al heladero un joven con una hermosa sonrisa -¡me da uno de fresa con pistache por favor!-_

_el hombre alegremente le entrego el helado y además le dio una cereza extra, la pelirroja regreso donde su esposo que la esperaba molesto._

_-¡así que ya tienes un amante! si que eres una zorra, bien me lo dijo Cho eres una puta- le dijo Harry a una Ginny que lloraba por lo que le dijo su Harry, mientras el helado se derretía en sus manos, Harry se fue y durante ese día se dedico a andar con otras mujeres mientras que Ginny estaba sola en su habitación llorando._

----

.........Fin de el recuerdo........

--

-cuanta veces te golpee y tu solo me dabas amor-

--

.......Recuerdo......

--

_-¡Harry no tomes mas, recuerda que venimos en coche!- le decía Ginny_

_-¡tu no te metas!- le grito Harry_

_Ginny se separo de el, ella sabia que ebrio era un poco violento, trato de despejarse platicando con los invitados de la fiesta, pero al rato noto que Harry no estaba, -¡ya se fue!- le anuncio Cedric Diggory que se acerco a la pelirroja, -¿si quieres te llevo?- le pregunto caballerosamente el, Ginny acepto._

_cuando llegaron Cedric la dejo en la entrada y se marcho, Ginny vio el auto se su esposo y rogó que no le hiciera nada malo, recordó lo que Ron le dijo "cualquier cosa me dices, Harry no es el mimo de siempre", Ginny suspiro y saco la llave la introduzco en la ranura, la giro y abrió, ahí estaba Harry bien tomado y molesto._

_-¿de donde Diablos bienes?- la cuestiono_

_-de la fiesta, como te regresaste, Cedric me trajo le contesto- un poco asustada sabia que Harry podía reaccionar muy mal._

_-¡Tu amante!- le grito mientras la tomaba de los hombros y la aventaba al suelo, la pelirroja solo se quejo ante el acto de su esposo, e intento huir a su habitación pero Harry no la dejo y la golpeo en la cara además de darle una patada, el la vio ahí en el suelo y no le importo._

_-¡Bravo!- grito una mujer que se acercaba a la escena_

_-disculpa por el espectáculo Cho, pero solo así se tratan a las putas-_

_-no importa mi Harry- dijo la asiática mientras lo besaba apasionadamente frente a Ginny_

_Harry se fue con la asiática dejando a una muy lastimada y tirada Ginny en el suelo de la sala se la que se supone era su hogar_

--

........Fin de el recuerdo.....

--

-Hermione ha hecho lo que nunca he hecho-, la vio en esa moto, su hermosa esposa, su diosa pelirroja, mientras su vestido se movía con el viento parecía un ángel bañando en sangre, sangre se su mejor amiga.

********

Draco y Harry: -¡amarte sin esperar nada a cambio arriesgar todo Por un momento más!- Esto fue lo que dijeron ambos

********

-¡Hermione nos están alcanzando!- dijo Ginny, Hermione venia perdida en sus pensamientos, -¿Ginny quieres estar junto ami?-, la pelirroja pensó en lo que le había dicho, -¡claro que si Mione hasta la muerte!- le dijo, ambas miraron el acantilado esa seria su libertad, esa es la luz, Hermione tomo el control, Ginny se aferro a la espalda de la morocha.

Hermione cerro los ojos sabia que iría al infierno por lo que haría, pero no importaban si estaba con ella, la moto salio despedida hacia el abismo, salieron de la moto tomadas de las mano, y empezaron a caer, sin soltarse, vieron la orilla del cañón, y los vieron a ellos sus verdugos gritándoles, llorando, ellas solo sonrieron, y lograron pronunciar un **¡adiós amor!** cayeron a la profundidad sin soltarse, nadie las separo ni el amor, ni la maldad, nadie juntas hasta el final.

******

Pararon los autos salieron de ellos y ahí ambos chicos miraron como la moto, se levanto y se precipito al abismo, ambos miraron como las chicas salían de la moto, con sus manos unidas Ginny cubría con su cuerpo a Mione, su vestido cubierto de sangre y tierra, las miraron y entendieron sus palabras ¡adiós amor!, y luego las vieron caer en picada, sin poder hacer nada.

Harry grito el nombre de Ginny, Draco lloraba llamado a su Hermione, un auto azul se estaciono cerca de ellos pero no lo sintieron.

Ellos corrieron hacia al cañón, si no estaban ellas ya nada valía la vida pero antes de pudieras hacer algo, unas manos los detuvieron eran Ron y Blaise, que los detenían, ellos quisieron zafarse pero ya no tenían fuerzas y solo lloraron la perdidas de sus amores por culpa de celos mal fundados por culpa de el orgullo.

Y así el crepúsculo los acogió a todos sin diferencia, anunciando que el día moría, las luces de la ciudad alumbraba, a lo lejos pequeños destellos se observaban, y el lugar se lleno de personas, todos los allegado a ellos, Los Weasly que reclamaban a Harry por el sufrimiento de Ginny, al igual que los niños, los hombres bajaban la cara por la pena, Luna empezó a gritar por la perdida de sus amigas y a maldecir a los dos hombres que estaba frente de ella.

*******

Hugo, Rose y Scorpius, se cercaron a su padre, sabían lo que había pasado, no eran ciegos miraban a su padre, se acercaron a el, este los miro sabia que ellos le recriminaban, los vio en sus rostros, el era el único culpable, ellos solo lo abrazaron, -¡mama es libre como un halcón papa!- le dijo Hugo, el solo lloro mas en los brazos de sus hijos

*********

Lily, James y Albus se acercaron a Harry, Albus lo abrazo, Harry los vio, vio la tristeza de ellos y sintió ganas de morir ahí mismo, Lily lo vio, -¡ahora mama puede ser amada sin que la lastimen!-, esas palabras son las que mas le dolieron a Harry y que mantendría hasta mucho tiempo

**********

Sacaron los cuerpos de las dos muchachas, -aunque cayeron de una altura considerable las ramas impidieron que dieran de lleno en el suelo- informaron los aurores, -sin embargo los golpes si las mataron- dijeron los medimagos que asistieron al lugar de los hechos , los que mas les sorprendió es que las encontraron abrazadas y auque estaban muertas parecían Ángeles que dormían, su velorio fue el mas triste, caras que reprochaban a los dos hombres, la pena de los niños, todo era vacío.

Las enterraron juntas sus ataúdes eran blancos con rojo y naranjas colores que siempre llevaron en alto como las leonas que pelearon hasta las ultimas consecuencias pero que se dieron por vencidas por que el enemigo no estaba afuera, estaba adentro en su hogar en sus corazones.

*********

Los seis pequeños miraban el cielo y sintieron una brisa, fresca sonrieron por algún motivo sabían que mirarían a sus madres pronto.

**********

Dos figuras envueltas en túnicas negras miraban a sus seres queridos, una de pelo castaño con muchos vendajes, se notaba sus heridas pero aun así sus ojos cafés no habían dejado de brillar.

-¿Que crees que piensen cuando vean que no estamos muertas?- dijo una pelirroja con el cabello corto, de ojos azules tenia vendajes pero no tantos como su amiga.

-¿Lo mismo que dirán cuando se enteren que esos no son nuestros cuerpos?- contesto la morocha

-¿Cuando aprendiste hacer copias Hermione?-

-Luego te cuento-, le dijo la morocha, -oye ¿y deberás no vamos a regresar, yo extraño a los niños?-

-Yo también, ya veremos, por el momento hay que terminar lo que empezamos- dijo la pelirroja.

-¡Espera!- Ginny saco su varita y con un movimiento de la misma mando una brisa a sus bebes y Hermione hizo los mismo para los suyos, -ahora si vámonos- dijo Hermione, subieron a su moto y arranco, perdiéndose en las calles, ahora eran libres pero regresarían por sus bebes -¡es una promesa! dijeron las dos.

************

El único que sabia la verdad era un hombre de cabello blanco con una barba larga, de ojos juguetones y azules como el cielo, que las vio partir y que por casualidad era el director de Hogwart, ¡nos vemos chicas! dijo al viento.

si me equivocado les pido por favor me corrijan bye cuídense, la vida es dura pero tiene sus momentos buenos y esos son los que se atesoran.

hoy si me quedo como yo quería jaja

-------------------

-------

----

--

-


	2. Plan parte I

En un pequeño edificio del centro de Londres, en la segunda planta en el apartamento 7, se encontraban dos personas discutiendo.

-entonces ¿es la mujer o el hombre?- hablo una castaña

-¡ya te dije que la mujer ni loca elijo al hombre!- dijo indignada una pelirroja

-esta bien no te enojes, solo quería saber, además ya es tarde y sabes que mañana a las 10 tenemos que llegar donde ellos- le dacia mientras tomaba una botella de cristal con un liquido verdoso, y le lanzaba otro a su compañera.

-no soy pequeña, ya se que si esto no sale bien los perderemos- le contesto la pelirroja mientras le alcanzaba su abrigo, era domingo y ese día en especifico se encontrarían como hacia tres meses con su única fuente de información.

La castaña saco su varita y con un movimiento desapareció, la pelirroja se veía en el espejo esa ropa no le favorecía –¡parezco una vieja!- decía histérica, saco su varita y desapareció de el lugar.

--

Mientras tanto en un castillo una escuela de magia y hechicería, un hombre daba de comer a su mascota un precioso ave fénix, Fawkes ese era su nombre. -No te impacientes ya vendrán- le decía el anciano director al ave, esta lo veía sin comprender, si viéramos detalladamente la imagen el que se encontraba inquieto era el.

De pronto un PLUS se escucho volteo a mirara y vio ahí a las chicas mas osadas que habían cursado por Hogwart – ¡que alegría que me visitaran chicas!- grito y se abalanzó donde ellas – ¡los trajeron! digan que si, toda la semana los he estado esperando, y casi no he dormido, además minerva me ha retado y me quito el que me dieron hace dos semanas- hablaba rápidamente dumbledore.

Las dos presentes miraron todos las golosinas que habían regadas en el escritorio, vieron que hasta las plumas de Fawkes estaban llenas de dulces y chucherías y pensaron si era buen idea darle las golosinas que le traían, además de los video juegos –pobre minerva, sino te amara tanto dumbledore – le dijo en tono lastimero la castaña

-¡pero que dices Hermione!, si yo me porto bien, además yo también amo a minerva, ella es la estrella de mi cielo, mi caramelo de limón mas grande, …- seguía el director mientras las chicas levantaban los sobres y algunos muebles, la pelirroja que tenia mas practica limpio todo en un santiamén -¡Gracias Ginny no se que haría sin ti!- le dijo el directo mientras le besaba la mejilla

-bueno Albus, será mejor irnos ya al lago para que tu AMORCITO no se enoje- dijo divertida Hermione y le dieron lo que traían para el, le hombre miraba hipnotizado las cosas.

-si tienes razón, y que lastima seria por que la profesora dijo que haría un postre helado de Limón- termino de decir, el profesor salio disparado casi botando a sus visitas, y saltándose las gradas –por que no simplemente se aprecio ahí- cuestiona pensativa Ginny, Hern solo levanto los hombros dándole a saber que no sabia.

--

-¡Albus Percival Wulfric Brian _Dumbledore_**!,**- le grito la profesora de transformaciones, enojada era poco, como toda grifindort parecía un volcán a punto de hacer erupción.

-Minerva, querida no te enojes que se te notan mas las arrugas- le dijo el viejito mirando el postre, ella rápidamente saco su espejo y se vio el rostro y suspiro "todo esta bien" fueron sus pensamientos.

-Buenas tardes minerva- dijo Ginny mientras se acercaba junto a su amiga y hermana Hermione

-¡mis niñas, ya las estañaba!- dijo mientras corría a abrazarlas, todavía tenia pesadillas donde las veía muertas, estaba enojada con Albus por no haberle dicho y como fue que, cuando la vio derrotada que decidió contarle.

----Recuerdo----

-Minerva no estés triste- consolaba Albus mientras la mujer estaba acostada en su cama en la recamara

-¡como puedes decirme eso, ellas eran como mis hijas!- le gritaba mientras lagrimas eran derramadas por sus ojos negros

-y si te dijera que ellas no están mu…ertas- le dijo mientras desviaba la vista, sabia que las madre de Gigi había entrado en una gran depresión tras la muerte de su hija, además de los pequeños, el sentía que llevaba mucha carga, y ver en ese estado a su novia, le hacia sentirse mas escoria.

-por que dices eso Albus- le dijo suave la mujer mientras paraba de llorara y se sonaba con un pañuelo

-nada querida, solo que ya es momento que la verdad salga a la luz- le dijo pensativo mientras acariciaba su cabeza –Regresare en un momento Minerva, y talvez te traiga un regalito- le dijo mientras con un movimiento de manos desaparecía dejando confundida a la cabeza de Grifindort.

Al tiempo regreso y tal fue la sorpresa de la mujer al ver ahí a las que creía muertas, que solo se desmayo cuando regreso en si, ambas la miraban con ternura ella las abrazo y las tres lloraron, le contaron como ocurrieron las cosas, y después que paso regañando e insultado al pobre Director que se mantenía escondido en el armario mientras su amorcito amenazaba con aventarle moco murciélago, al fin comprendió, de eso hace mas o menos un mes y aun así le parecía mentira

--Fin—

-ya minerva no podemos respirar- decía una castaña roja debido a la falta de aire, y Ginny pues ya se había desmayado

-¡lo siento chicas!, es que cada ves que las veo me alegro mucho- hablo mientras la soltaba y el director intentaba reanimar a una pelirroja con los ojos en blancos.

Los cuatro se sentaron en un mantel, la profesora sirvió a todos un poco de postre y jugo de calabaza –Bueno querrán saber de sus hijos supongo- rompió el silencio la sub. directora.

Las dos solo asistieron con sus cabezas -si minerva sabes que solo así nos enteramos de lo que pasa-

-Les diré pero espero no me interrumpa como pasa siempre, pues les contare, los niños no han regresado al colegio donde los tenían matriculados hasta que ingresaran en Hogwart, aparentemente se les ve bien pero están muy tristes- disimuladamente las dos desviaron la vista para que no vieran las lagrimas que bajaban de sus ojos

–los que siguen enfermos son Lily y Hugo pero el doctor August Nott dice que muy pronto se curaran de el catarro, rose sigue sumida en su mundo, Scor trata de ayudarla pero el también siente tu muerte Hermione, aunque no sea tu hijo, tu lo has criado como tal- Hermione peso en la soledad se su hija y la carga de su pequeño Scor

–Draco se ha enfrascado en el trabajo y al parecer en la bebida al igual que Harry- le dijo viendo a Ginny

–James casi no le habla a su padre y esta al pendiente de sus hermanos, Albus intenta que todos se lleven bien lo que hace que continuamente pelee con su padre y hermano- Minerva suspiro

–Ahh luna esta bien con Ron y sus gemelos Esteban y Junior están ya yendo al Kinder- se alegraron los presentes al imaginar a ron llorando por que lo separarían se sus hijos

–Pansy y Blaize están bien aunque como Pansy esta con los malestares del embarazo se les dificulta, además de que continuamente visita a los pequeños- así la plática se detuvo

– ¿Mi mama como esta?- pregunto Ginny

–como siempre, muy triste Arthur intenta darle confort pero es difícil, tus hermano ayudan mucho en la casa y están al pendiente de sus sobrinos, la mayoría pelean continuamente con Harry y Draco- así la tarde paso y se levantaban para marchase

Una lechuza apareció delante de la profesora Minerva, -¿que podrá ser esto?- se pregunto mientras tomaba el paquete de las patas de la ave, lo abrió y vio que era un libro de transformaciones y el periódico, coloco el libro a un lado y extendió el periódico, era de el profeta que anunciaba una noticia en la zona de empleos.

_**¡ATECNCION!**_

_Los señores Harry James Potter y ____Draco__ Malfoy Black solicitan de una Tutor para sus hijos, con urgencia, los interesados presentar su curriculum y cartas de recomendación anexadas en la mansión Potter, se requiere buena presentación, disponibilidad de tiempo y capacidad, además de bueno modales, ellos por supuesto brindaran un buen sueldo además de las correspondientes prestaciones laborales, además de un seguro medico, las entrevistas se realizaran a las dos de la tarde el día miércoles en la mansión Potter._

Minerva leyó en vos alta y se quedo alucinada, vio a los demás, Albus tenia una sonrisa que compartía con las demás "que estarán pensando" se pregunto, así levantaron todo y con un abrazo y beso se despidieron.

-¿Albus que están pensado hacer?- le interrogo su novia

-nada corazón- le contesto mostrando una sonrisa conspiradora mientras la besaba

-sabes Albus si me dices te puedo recompensar muy bien- le dijo de manera coqueta

El hombre abrió grandemente sus ojos y hablo –primero demuéstramelos amor- le dijo mientras la tomaba de la cintura y desaparecían hacia la habitación de el Director.

--

Dos y media de la tarde una larga cola se mostraba en la sala de espera de la Mansión Potter.

-No pensé que Vinieran tantas personas- dijo algo molesto Draco

-si tienes razón, y lo malo que no veo a una sola neurona que pueda desempeñar bien su trabajo- dijo mientras tomaba su whisky de fuego.

-bueno, será mejor empezar esto- dijo un Harry tranquilo mientras miraba las piernas de una de las que había presentado a la entrevista.

-nunca aprendes Potter- hablo el blondo

-mira quien habla, crees que no te vi como fulminantes al pobre muchacho que estaba jugando con tus hijos- le regreso mientras se servia una copa de lo mismo que tomaba su compadre.

Ambos se sentaron detrás de unos escritorios que hicieron aparecer mágicamente, cada quien tomo uno de los tanto folders con información de los entrevistados, he hicieron pasar uno a uno.

Parecía mentira pero ya eran las cinco de la tarde y ninguno y ninguna de los que habían asistido por lo menos llegaban a lo mínimo de lo requerido sino que además se les insinuaban descaradamente una que otra y hasta hubo dos hombres.

-Bueno ya solo falta dos mas y terminamos- hablo un Harry cansado

-¿Y quienes son?- pregunto ya desanimado el blondo

Harry le pasó una carpeta blanca y el tomo una negra y ambos leyeron y vieron hacia afuera desde la puerta y los únicos que quedaban era un hombre y una mujer, la que Harry había visto y al que ya le caía mal a Draco. Los hicieron pasa a ambos al mismo tiempo.

-¡Buenas tardes señor Potter!- dijo la joven en un tono un cortante pero respetuoso

-Dígame Harry por favor le sonrío, según su curriculum usted ha dado clases en escuelas de el país, por que ha decidido venir a este trabajo- le dijo

Ella lo pensó un poco y contentó –debidos a que mi hermana esta enferma me tenido que trasladar hasta aquí, y como no tengo trabajo el anuncio llamo mi atención y heme aquí- dijo la rubia-castaña mientras lo miraba directamente

-según esto, usted esta apta para dar clases de literatura, ciencias sociales-le hablo mientras le hablaba la evaluaba su ropas, eran sencillas, pero muy elegantes no sintió en ningún momento una palabra de doble intención, y a nivel académico tenian muy buenas recomendaciones

–Señorita Kinderman déjeme decirle que la espero mañana para qué empiece, le informo que también trabajara con mis sobrinos y le tocara ir una semana a la casa de el señor Malfoy- le dijo mientras le daba la mano

La rubia lo miro le hizo una reverencia y habló –es un gusto para mi aceptar el trabajo, si es todo me retiro- le hablo sin darle la mano y salir de la habitación

El azabache se molesto un poco, apretó sus puños y hablo –espero no haberme equivocado- mientras tanto en el mismo cuarto pero en el otro escritorio estaba que casi reventaba de enojado al entrevistar al joven que hace poco había visto jugar con sus hijos y sacado una sonrisa siendo que el no lo había podido lograr en meses.

-bueno señor De la vega, me impresiona su curriculum según esto usted esta apto para dar clases de matemáticas, físicas y ciencias naturales a nivel universitario, ¿por que se quiere conforma con este puesto?- le dijo de manera altanera de alguna manera le daba mala espina

–la verdad señor Malfoy, creo que no necesito explicarle el por que de querer este trabajo, como ve me encuentro capacitado- le devolvió

–De seguro lo despidieron y no encuentra trabajo- se burlo, sabia que se estaba comportando como un crío pero no le importo

–Me impresiona señor Malfoy, creí que era un hombre sin prejuicios y con buena intuición- le hablo seriamente –como veo que no le convenzo será mejor que me retire, se levanto se su silla y camino hacia la salida

-¡espere por favor!- le hablo, el peliazul sonrío y se dio vuelta –puede empezar mañana, y le pido disculpas, no se por que de mi comportamiento- le dijo y se sintió un tonto, le extendió la mano, el joven le devolvió el gesto y rápidamente se separo

–gracias señor no se arrepentirá- le dijo y se marcho.

-Ah se me olvidaba usted trabajara no solo con mis hijos sino también con mis sobrinos, además de que una semana trabajara aquí y otra en mi casa, ¿no le molesta, verdad?- interrogo

-por supuesto que no- fue su repuesta mientras se iba

--

Harry llego donde su nuevo amigo – ¿como te fue?-

-pues bien ese joven tiene un buen record académico, pero no se por que me molesta ¿y a ti como te fue?- le cuestiono

-nada mal una joven empezara mañana con las clases, les dijiste que era una semana aquí en mi casa y otra en la tuya- le interrogo

¡Claro que si le dije, además que son mi hijos y los tuyos y que tienen diferentes edades!- le regreso molesto. Aunque mintió un poco. Así el día terminaba y los dos hombres se disponían a ir a buscara asus hijos y cenar.

--

-Hermione yo no quiero sopa de verduras otra ves- suplicaba una pelirroja

-no es sopa de verduras, es de lentejas- le dijo divertida al ver la cara de asco de su amiga

-es lo mismo, no que íbamos a comer albóndigas con spaghetti- le miro con cara de perrito perdido

-¡esta bien, tú ganas!- le dijo vencida

-¿a que horas entras mañana al trabajo?-

-como a eso de las nueve ¿por?-

-nada solo curiosidad, yo entro a las 10, entonces nos vemos en la tarde- le dijo mientras preparaba las albóndigas

---


End file.
